


Lavender Tears

by OnceAndFloral



Series: Faerie Gold [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fae AU, Hurt and comfort, Oneshot, faerie!Jeremy, i believe i could call it that?, michael calls jeremy pretty, please ask me about this au I love it, they're both kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: Ever since they were children, Jeremy had been one of the most beautiful things Michael had ever seen.He had been the boy with flowers growing on his skin, the one that if you walked by him a tingling feeling would rush up your spine and steal your breath away. Rich had said that it was because fae stole people's breath because it held part of their soul, and that they would use it in spells.





	Lavender Tears

Ever since they were children, Jeremy had been one of the most beautiful things Michael had ever seen.

He had been the boy with flowers growing on his skin, the one that if you walked by him a tingling feeling would rush up your spine and steal your breath away. Rich had said that it was because fae stole people's breath because it held part of their soul, and that they would use it in spells. Even at a young age, Michael knew that was bullshit.

No one wanted to be Jeremy's friend. He was the weird kid, the freak. For a while, Michael didn't talk to him. He just admired him from a distance. Jeremy didn't seem to care himself either. He never smiled, never frowned. He was set into a constant state of high majesty, like the woman who sometimes appeared to drop him off at school. Jeremy didn't show any feelings about his friendlessness, or at all, really.

So when he found Jeremy underneath a tree with lavender colored tears dripping down his face, Michael was a little surprised.

Jeremy looked vulnerable with emotions actually on his face. He hugged his knees to his chest. “A-a-a-are you here to m-make fun-make fun of me t-t-too?”

Michael couldn't answer. Even with messy hair, tears running down his face and scratches and bruises littering his arms and legs, Jeremy was still one of the prettiest people he'd ever seen.

Jeremy's suspicion grew. He pressed himself up to the tree behind him, expression shifting to was almost looked like fear. “I g-get it, none of you like me, but I just-I just want to be left alone!”

“I'm not gonna hurt you,” Michael managed to get out. Jeremy didn't seem to trust this answer.

“Then what do you want?”

For a few moments Michael's mind was blank. What did he want? He looked Jeremy's trembling, beaten form up and down, and just like that, he made up his mind. “I want to help you.”

He held out a hand towards Jeremy. The other boy accepted it silently, allowing Michael to pull him to his feet. He slung Jeremy's arm around his shoulders to keep him supported.

Now that Jeremy was pressed up against him, the tingling feeling in Michael's spine increased tenfold. It felt like someone was directly brushing leaves and petals against each vertebrae, making Michael's legs feel like jelly. Jeremy was essential a dead weight in his arms, not making this any easier.

Michael hauled Jeremy across the park to where his mom was still setting up lunch. She looked up from the plate of cookies she had placed on the table, all bright smiles and sunshine. 

“Michael! Did you bring a friend, I-” She stopped when she seemed to realize the state Jeremy was in. She gasped, joy melting off her face as she rushes over. “What happened?!”

“I found him under a tree,” Michael said simply. His mother sat Jeremy down on one of the table’s benches, pulling the bag of bandages of out the backpack she brought.

“Who did this to you, sweetie?” His mother asked in a gentle tone. Jeremy only stared down at his feet. “That's okay, you don't have to tell me right now.”

“His name is Jeremy,” Michael piped up. Jeremy gave him a look like he was surprised Michael knew his name. Or maybe that he told his mother the correct one.”

“Well, Jeremy, we're going to get you patched up as good as new!” His mother said brightly. It sounded a little bit strained, though. 

She set to bandaging up the scratches scattered across his skin. Jeremy was completely still, as if he would be hurt again if he moved.

“Do you know what happened Micah?” His mother asked.

He shook his head. “I just found him underneath the tree.”

Jeremy's shoulders started shaking, fingers clutching at the bench he was sitting on until his knuckles turned white. More tears dripped down from his face.

“Oh, no, no, no, don't worry sweetie.” Michael's mother used the hem of her sleeve to wipe away the tears. “We're gonna fix you up and then find your parents, okay?”

“They aren't-they aren't here,” Jeremy choked out. “They don't know I'm…”

Michael's mother frowned. “Okay, that's fine. We'll find their number and call them.” 

She finished fixing the bandages and pat Jeremy's shoulder. She turned to Michael. “Can you keep an eye on him while I go look through for a phone book.” Michael nodded. “Jeremy, what's your last name?”

“Heere.”

She nodded, jogging off to look for that phonebook. Michael sat down on the bench next to Jeremy, looking at him through the corner of his eyes. Jeremy's curly brown hair was falling in his face. He stared down at his feet, face pale and still stained with tears.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked softly. Jeremy shrugged. “I know you didn't want to tell Mom but… can you tell me what happened?”

“It's…” Jeremy hesitated. “The other kids don't like me. Because my mom is…”

“That's dumb.”

“I guess.” He picked at the lilac flowers clustered at the crook of his elbow, wincing as the stems snapped apart. “They pushed me around 'n stuff.”

“How'd you end up in the park?”

“Mom and Dad were fighting again,” Jeremy whispered hoarsely. “I just didn't-didn’t want to hear it.”

“Oh.” Michael paused. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault.” Jeremy mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. 

“What was that?”

Jeremy flinched. “Nothing. I didn't say anything.”

Michael nodded slowly. He didn't really want to push Jeremy into anything, especially with how frazzled he currently was.

“Thank you for helping me,” Jeremy looked away from his shoes. “No one's really done that for me.”

“I mean, that's what friends are for, right?”

Jeremy gave him an odd look. “Friends?”

Something heavy settled in Michael's stomach. “I mean, I don't really have anything against you, it's just hard for me to talk to people, and I just thought that-”

“No it's… no one's ever called me their friend before.”

“Well I'm doing it now.” Michael held out his hand. “Friends?”

Jeremy smiled. It was small, barely visible, but it was a smile nonetheless. He took Michael's hand. “Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna make like a full on multichapter fic for this, but i'll probably get out a lot of drabbles n such. Please talk to me about this au, I love it so much
> 
> catch me on tumblr as squip-grandma !


End file.
